grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ Anyone is allowed to edit on this wiki, however this is not a rule-free website so every user who edits this wiki must obey the rules. Rules *No Spamming. This means no adding nonsense or gibberish into this wiki, no vandalizing wiki pages with inappropriate content, no deleting things from the pages that do need to be there, etc. Spamming on your own user page or on one of your own blog bosts is acceptable so long as it doesn't contain any viruses or any explicit, profane, pornographic, or offensive content that is in any way inappropriate. *No making meaningless or nonsensical edits. This means only add things to the wiki if they are actually noteworthy and/or relevant. For instance, don't put in the trivia of an episode "This is the only season 2 episode where Nick and Mayor Mellow appeared in the same episode" or don't add meaningless categories such as categories for articles beginning with a certain letter. We also don't do an A-Z category for all of the articles on the entire wiki. This overcomplicates everything and fills the wiki with a lot of clutter. We are aware that other wikis do these sorts of things, but on this wiki, we like to keep things simple. *No adding pictures and/or videos that in no way have anything to do with Grojband whatsoever unless it is on your own user page, a comment, or a blog post. *No NSFW (Not safe for work) content on this wiki even if it's your own user page. This means don't add any pornographic, explicit, offensive, profane, or inappropriate in any way content. Not only is this against Grojband wiki policy, but againt all of Wikia policy in general and if they find out about it, a wiki star can globally disable your IP address indefinitely as a result for this. If you would like to point out an adult joke made in the show in a mature manner, that is the only acception, but please make sure to limit the story about it to written content only. If pictures are really necessary, make a link to the website but when you do, please remember to above all things, have some kind of warning on there for the safety of others. *No hate. This means do not make comments of blog posts that express haters for Grojband or anything Grojband related. Thoughtful criticism is okay. Comments like this will be deleted and you will be punished for them. If you want to make criticism, say something like "This was a bad episode. I don't like the plot because (blank). I didn't like the song because (blank)." *No copyright. This means no posting full episodes or clips of Grojband unless it has been accepted by the producers of the show. A video clip that is 30 seconds long or less will be allowed on this wiki wether it's been accepted to the producers or not. This also means do not post external links to other websites that stream full episodes of this show. *No non-canonical information. This means do not post any fan made information on the wiki or anything about the show that never actually happened. This wiki is true to the series and it's going to stay that way. Fan fictions can only be posted on your own user page, on a blog post, or in the comments, but absolutely under no circumstances will they be allowed in an actual article unless it's a super head canon. Basically, unless it's been seen in the show or confirmed by Todd Kauffman, it's not canon and not worthy of mention on this wiki. *No spoilers. This means do not spoil episodes for other users by sending messages to them, telling them what happened in the episode unless you've asked them if they've seen it first and they confirm that they have. *No using profanity against other users. Usage of profanity on this wiki is limited to not being directed toward anyone in a harmful way. All swear words will be allowed uncensored on this wiki unless it's "The F word," or "The C word" which has to be censored in a way, for instance: starring it out like this. "F*ck," or "C*nt." Also try to only use these words if you really need to. Any words that are racial, religious, sexist, homophobic, etc. slurs are not allowed here even if they're censored. We are aware that there are cetrain episodes that make references to profanities and we won't censor or delete anything that talks about that on an article here, so if you are to add that infromation, be mature about it and make sure to avoid doing anything that would come across as offensive to anyone. *No advertisements. We already have enough of this on the wiki and do not need any more. *No insulting other users or causing other users to feel negative feelings in any way. This means do not say any racist, sexist, bigoted, homophobic, biphobic, ableist, ageist, or in any way classist things wether you're going to direct them toward other users on this wiki or not. *Don't attack the new users for making bad edits. New users to the wiki are people who are not to familiar with the rules and regulations of Wikipedia and they probably haven't read these rules. So if a new user breaks a rule such as adding a Fanfiction, don't get mad at them, instead just nicely tell them what they did wrong. You may not even need to worry about this one because the admins look over all of the edits on this wiki and they'll take care if it eventually. If however, they are doing something such as spamming and swearing, they're an obvious vandal and they are intending to break the rules. *Do not add anything that could disturb fans such as fear themes, inappropriate pictures, scary points of view or anything that could harm innocent viewers. This means nothing sexual, nothing cidal, nothing referencing to real life atrocities, and nothing in bad taste. *Do not join this wiki if you have an inappropriate username or profile pic or anything inappropriate on your masthead. This is not only against the rules of the Grojband Wiki, but against the rules of Wikipedia in general. You will be reported to the VSTF wiki for this and they will globally disable your account and infinitely block your IP address. Admins Admins are the people who run this wiki. If you have any questions about the wiki or the rules, please ask them. They are required to ban people from this wiki when they have broken the rules. List of Admins *Boyariffic *Stryzzar *Pippling34 *Aurathegrojfan14 Category:Site maintenance